Basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) is a protein that stimulates cell migration and proliferation in wound healing. Recombinant bFGF is a promising therapeutic for diseases characterized by lack of angiogenesis, such as chronic wounds. In order for this protein to be bioactive in such harsh environments it has to be stabilized. Previous researchers have used heparin stabilization of other growth factors prior to controlled release. This work has proven successful, but heparin has strong bioactivity, is variable in activity and is difficult to modify. This proposal describes use of sulfated or sulfonated polymers such as poly(sulfonated styrene), to stabilize this growth factor. These polymers will be prepared in a controlled way by atom transfer radical polymerization (ATRP). It is expected that these materials will be useful for healing of chronic wounds.